


Angsty Zombie Apocalypse

by poisonkiwifruit



Series: Zombie Apocalypse [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonkiwifruit/pseuds/poisonkiwifruit
Summary: A zombie apoc never goes right





	Angsty Zombie Apocalypse

It was a wretchedly hot July afternoon, and the humidity didn’t keep anyone's spirits up. With nary a cloud in sight, the scorching sun blazed on relentlessly and the small group of survivors were trudging onward, looking for any kind of relief from the sun’s assault, be it shade or water— which they were running pretty low on. Instead they were simply met with miles of empty roads, buildings with barely any supplies, the horrid stench of rotting corpses strewn about, only made worse by the intensity of the heat. 

Everyone traveled in exhausted silence, that is until Dream stumbled over her feet, falling forward ungracefully with a surprised gasp. Lucky for her, Zodiac quickly caught her by her waist and arm, and pulled her back up to her feet. She sighed wearily and her voice croaked: “Thank you, Zoey…” as she continued wobbling tiredly down the road.

“Of course, my dear.” he intoned lovingly before suggesting to everyone, “But, perhaps we should find somewhere to rest? Our spirits seem rather down.”

“Yeah, Snow hasn’t said anything stupid for a few hours now.” Solstice pointed out. 

“Sorry. Once I get some water, I'll talk about a bunch of dumb shit.” the albino girl replied.

“Yeah well, the river isn't for another five miles.” Solstice told her.

“God I'm gonna shrivel up before then!” Snow exclaimed.

“I'm running on low here too,” Day chimed in, “A quick break wouldn't hurt would it?”

Solstice explained, “Not really, but we need to be careful. We haven’t seen that many so far but a suburban place like this should be crawling with zombies.”

Snow gasped suddenly “Is that a convenient store!” Snow scrambled in the store’s direction, with seemingly no concern for her safety. No one laughed at her joke. 

“Okay… I guess she missed the part about being careful.” Solstice sighed. “Come on let’s catch up to her before she gets herself killed.” he looked to Night, trailing behind everyone slowly, staring silently at the ground. “Night, hurry up.” 

Night kicked a rock and rolled his head before exhaling dramatically, “Aye, aye, captain.”

 

Inside the convenience store was damaged and desolate. Similar to most of the places they had encountered since the breakout, there wasn’t any power. The shelves were in disarray or toppled over, as if they had been pushed around, and a plethora of old ads, empty cans and bottles lining the dusty floors. Snow was rummaging around the shelves and freezers for any kind of unexpired food or drink.

Zodiac treaded carefully. “Wolfe, did you bother to check the place before you starting roaming around?” 

The petite girl shook her head. “What’s the point? At this rate, I either die to zombie or die of dehydration.” She continued her search and Zodiac sighed, took out a knife that was holstered on his upper thigh, made his way through the store, and searched underneath collapsed shelves and inside freezers for any lingering undead. After finding nothing, he made his way toward the back parts of the building, checking the bathrooms, and what may lie behind other doors. 

The other four filed into the store. Day joined Snow’s resource hunt, Solstice immediately upturned his nose to the horrible musty smell and disgusting state of the store, and Dream and Night found a clear spot on the floor and plopped down.

“This place is fucking filthy.” Solstice expressed his revulsion. 

“Gee, were you expecting a five star hotel?” Night asked, with an eye roll. Solstice glared at him but he had practically invited Night’s sarcasm. 

Zodiac came back out to the main part of the store, carrying two corpses over his shoulder. He quickly tossed them outside and dusted off his hands, looking back to his friends with an neutral look on his face. “How is the search coming along?” 

“No luck.” Day said with a pout.

Snow groaned. “Well there’s a bunch of flat soda and spoiled ice cream…Did everyone loot the fucking—” Just as she was speaking, Snow’s eyes spotted one single, two-liter bottle of water. “Water!” she exclaimed and snatched it up, opened it, and gulped down several mouthfuls of the clear, lukewarm, beverage.

“Snow! Don’t fucking drink it all!” Solstice shouted, running over and pulling the bottle from her grasp.

She gasped and wiped away the trails of water from her mouth, “I wasn’t going to,” she said eventually. 

“It didn’t seem that way.” Solstice held the bottle up, seeing that there was still more than half left. 

“Solstice,” Dream called to him, “Do you mind if I have some of that first?” Solstice walked over and handed her the bottle. “Thank you.” 

“My dear, you may have my share of water.” Zodiac told her. When Dream opened her mouth to protest, he continued on, “Do not argue with me. You are in far worse shape than I am.”  
Dream sighed and left him alone, drinking her fill before passing the bottle back to Solstice. Everyone eventually got their fill of water, until it was all gone. Snow started fake crying.

“I’m really gonna miss that bottle of water.” She wiped away imaginary tears.

“Oh please, you drank the most of it.” Solstice quipped.

“God, okay, I’m sorry. I was just really thirsty.” Snow said quietly. 

“And we’re all not?” Solstice continued arguing.

“Hey, Solstice, leave her alone,” Day pleaded, “She already said she was sorry. We’re already hot and tired, let’s not argue anymore, okay?”

Solstice clicked his tongue, but she was right. “Fine.”

\--

After their much needed water break, everyone agreed to stay the rest of the day. They had been walking with little breaks for so long and this convenience store was surprisingly the safest place they had encountered. Though Solstice was correct about suburban areas being infested with zombies, it seemed there weren’t much roaming around this place. They figured that the people who lived around here evacuated elsewhere before the worst of it. 

Snow decided to take a nap, though the store was far too cramped for her, however there was a bench outside, beat up but still in tact, and in the shade of the store’s roof, so she wasn’t going to burn up as she slept.

Solstice, Day, and Night went exploring other buildings and homes that were relatively close to the store, to see if there was anymore food, water, or anything else useless laying around. 

Dream and Zodiac decided to stay in the store, both seated on the floor, near the entrance. Dream was far too tired to keep walking around, especially when it was so hot outside. Dream hated the summer since she was always vulnerable to the heat. She felt useless to everyone. It was a zombie apocalypse, but she couldn’t go ten minutes without feeling faint in the sun.

 

“My dear, how are you faring?” Zodiac asked Dream, breaking her out of her thoughts. He cupped one of her cheeks in his hand and Dream instinctively leaning into him, with a smile.

“I’m feeling much better, Zoey.” She turned to wrap her arms around his torso and curl into his body. She sighed feeling safe and calm this close to her lover. “Thank you.”

“For what, my love?” Zodiac began to run his fingers through her hair. It wasn’t as soft as it used to be.

Dream exhaled deeply. “For being here. I really don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I should be saying the same, my love.”

Dream knew they would just go back and forth all day if she continued on. They were both lucky to have each other. Dream shifted back up to a seated position, touching her forehead to Zodiac’s own. “I love you, Zodiac.”

“I love you, Dream.” He said back and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 

 

The door of the store creaked open loudly, and Solstice walked in, spotting the two in the moment. “Ugh, aren’t you guys too hot to all up on each other like that?” 

Zodiac sighed in frustration and lowered his head onto Dream’s shoulder. She laughed and pat him softly. “Welcome back.” Dream greeted, “did you guys find anything good?”

“Uhh, this bookbag, more water. Managed to find some sunscreen so maybe Snow can survive a bit longer.” Solstice tossed the backpack near the register counter. 

“Where are Day and Night?” 

Solstice shrugged. “Out there. They seemed to be having a heart to heart so I didn’t want to bother them. Though it looks like I ruined a touching moment here anyway.”

“You did.” Zodiac cut in. Dream snorted and continued patting his head affectionately. 

“Don’t worry about anything he says, Solstice. You didn’t ruin anything.”

Solstice crossed his arms. “Well, not to be an asshole, but I don’t care either way. I’d rather interrupt you two’s lovey dovey garbage than, well,” Solstice hesitated. “Whatever shit he’s going through right now…” he shook his head.

Zodiac lifted his head from Dream’s shoulder, looking as if he wanted to say something important. 

“What is it, Zoey?” Dream prompted.  
“Ah, nothing really. Just wondering if I should speak with Olea as well, however—”

“You remembered you can’t talk to anyone properly besides me and Day?” Dream filled in. She smiled deviously at Zodiac when he pouted at her sadly, however she was correct. She gave him a quick peck on the nose. “Lo siento, mi amor. You should talk to him when you get the chance. It’ll be good for the both of you.”

“Perhaps at a later time.” Zodiac looked out of the dust caked window behind where he was seated. “Actually, they should probably come in soon. We are losing daylight. We should probably start resting and taking shifts.”

“Right. I'll go gather the others then.” Solstice volunteered shortly after to gather his friends inside.

\--

The sounds of shuffling and clamoring had roused Zodiac from what could be loosely called sleep. Zodiac was a light sleeper so most shuffling noises woke him up whenever someone in their group made a shift change. At some point the group had someone doing lookouts while others slept. It was a much better alternative than getting ambushed by the zombies. 

Snow had gone first since she had taken a nap beforehand, then Solstice; this had to be the third time he was stirred so Night should have been next. 

Still, there was far too much noise for this to be a simple shift change. Zodiac untangled himself from Dream’s body, trying his best not to wake her as well. Someone’s voice broke through the relative silence and Zodiac listened to the conversation unfold.

“Unbelievable! Do you think we have time for this?” Solstice’s exasperated voice was whisper-yelled. 

Night’s voice came through afterward, though he sounded off. “No idea what you’re talkin about Sooolstice.”

“You can’t keep watch like this you fucking idiot!”

“Umm, I think I can do whatvevr I want. Nothing matters anyway…”

Zodiac finally stood, finding that Solstice and Night were arguing near the entrance of the store. Solstice looked to him then back to Night. “Sorry, we woke you. Although maybe that’s a good thing...” Solstice said. “Look at this idiot.”

Zodiac cut is eyes to Night leaning against the door in a way that Zodiac thought looked very childish; almost like he was having a temper-tantrum. Once he spotted the open glass bottle in Night’s hands, everything became clear. “Olea, are you drunk?”

“Yeah. Yes. I sure am. What of it?”

“You intended to keep watch while you were drunk?”

“Suuuure, why not? I thought it might be fucking fun.”

“Fucking dumbass,” Solstice told him, “He must have found a bottle while we were out searching for stuff,” he shook his head in disbelief.

“Olea, what if you got yourself hurt because of this foolish decision? Or even killed?” 

Night shifted his weight and ended up stumbling and sliding down the door, until he was seated on the floor. “I don’t care…” Night mumbled then much louder he repeated, “I don’t caaaareee!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Solstice hissed. “People are still trying to sleep, asshole. God damn it.” Solstice sucked his teeth. “Night obviously can’t lookout like this,” Solstice began.

Zodiac nodded. “I understand, I will take his place. I will just watch for two hours.” 

“Are you sure?” Solstice asked. Zodiac nodded. He was certain he wouldn’t have slept much either way. “Have it your way. He’s your problem now.”

“That is fine. I will look after Olea. Please get your rest.” Zodiac said. Solstice found a spot to rest somewhere and Zodiac wandered outside, dragging an inebriated Night along with him.

“Ehhh, I don’t wanna sit out here with you,” Night was whining, “You’re so dull!” 

“I am sorry you feel that way.” Zodiac responded. “If you would keep your voice down.” Night groaned obnoxiously loud and Zodiac rubbed his eyes in annoyance. “What possessed you to get intoxicated at such a time?”

“There’s no better time to get fuckin wasted than in the middle of the night. That way you don’t gotta be trapped with all your implusive thoughts.” 

“I think you mean impulsive.”

“What the fuck ever.”Night lifted the bottle and took several gulps before continuing on. “I’m so tired of feeling like shit.”

“Alcohol is a depressant. You will only feel worse in the morning.” 

“Well maybe that’s what I want! You ever think of that!? Huuuh???”

Zodiac sighed, “You just said you wanted the opposite.”

“Shut the fuck up! You think you know what’s best for me?”

“I did not say that. Although, I do think you have had enough to drink.” Zodiac grabbed Night’s arm and snatched the bottle of alcohol from his hands. 

Night shot up at him, yelling, “Hey! Give that back!” Zodiac simply pushed him away with one hand and tossed the bottle into the ground. It shattered loudly against the gravel surface and Night practically hissed his frustration. “You’re an evil bastard. And you’re stupid. That sound could have attracted zombies, このバカ!”

He was right but, Zodiac decided not to pay him any attention and sat down on the bench, resting his head in the palm of his hands and watching Night go from glaring furiously at him, to flopping backward on the ground and just lying there, staring up toward the dark sky. Zodiac was grateful that Night seemed to quiet down.

It had to have been more than an hour later. Zodiac was up, pacing around the front of the store, checking for any threats, then sat back down on the bench. So far, there was nothing but he almost bolted out of his seat when he heard Night say: “I’m so tired.” 

Zodiac took a breath to calm himself. “Then get some rest. I have already covered your shift.” Night had been so quiet, Zodiac thought he had already dozed off.

“I meant I’m tired of all this shit. The endless walking. The zombies. The constant threat of death. I’m sick of it.”

“As am I.” Zodiac replied. But it wasn’t like they could do much about it. They had to keep going.

“I’m...so tired of feeling this way.”

Zodiac rose a brow. “Drunk?” 

“Sad.”

Oh, Was all Zodiac could think and then he told Night,“The feelings will pass,” in the most deadpan of expressions.

“Oh, wow, thanks, I feel so much better!”

Oh no. This was exactly what Dream was talking about earlier. Zodiac was incapable of speaking to others properly; and based on Night’s reaction, he had clearly said the wrong thing which was most certainly not his intention. “Olea.” Night did not respond, instead turning on his side, to face away from Zodiac, prompting the other to slide off from the bench, onto the ground next to Night. “Olea,” Zodiac tried again, “I apologize for my harsh words. I am trying to be sympathetic. I can lend my ear, but I will refrain from speaking. I believe you will find it much more bearable.” 

Night sighed shakily and Zodiac wondered if it was too late to undo the damage. He was just about to give up on consoling Night when Night eventually spoke again.

 

“I miss him so much.” Night’s voice was small and broken, and Zodiac felt his own heart twinge painfully. He didn’t know what to do and reached out his arm tentatively, before he pulled it back and cut his eyes away.

Zodiac couldn’t imagine. He looked behind him, toward the store, where he knew Dream was resting, dreading the thought of losing her. How would he react, he wondered. Would he also be a drunken mess, sobbing on the floor? He cut the line of thought short, not wanting to contemplate such a tragedy any longer.

“Olea, our time is about up. We should try to rest inside.”

“Just leave me out here,” Night said, “I can’t sleep anyway.”

“I cannot leave you out here by yourself like this, that would be very dangerous—”

“He won’t be alone, Zoey.” Dream’s voice came from behind him and Zodiac saw that she was standing at the entrance, with a small smile on her face. 

“Oh, my angel…! I thought you were still sleeping.”

“And I woke up just in time for my shift.”

“Right, of course.” Zodiac quickly stood up. He took a quick glance down at Night and told Dream, “He is a bit inebriated at the moment.”

“I know. I heard the commotion from earlier.”

“Oh, we must have disturbed you with our arguing, Apologies.” 

“Actually, you woke me when you left my arms.” Dream admitted. 

Zodiac frowned and looked guiltily to the ground. “I apologize greatly for disturbing you then.” 

“Mi amor, it’s alright. You don’t have to apologize. I wasn’t awake for much longer afterwards, so I didn’t lose any sleep. You however,” Dream cupped his face. “Zodiac, you look very tired. Get some rest, please.” 

Zodiac grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. “Of course, my love. Do be careful.” 

 

With this final motion, Zodiac went back inside of the store and back to the spot where he and Dream were sleeping before, trying, to sleep soundly through the rest of the evening. However, this proved a challenge. Zodiac kept thinking back on Night and how badly he was hurting. He thought on how everyone in their group had lost a lover. He and Dream were truly lucky to have each other… 

 

\--

 

It had been almost a week since they made it to the river where they set up camp in a clearing about a mile away. They stayed there for a long while, mostly for the water, but it wasn’t safe. They had encountered more zombies in the woods than they had in town, almost as if the zombies knew the group hadn’t been in trouble for a while and were making up for lost time.

“We need to get out of here,” Solstice had finally said one day. Everyone had to have been thinking it, but no one ever said a thing. “We have had way too many close calls. By tomorrow, we need to pack up and head down stream. Supposedly there’s another town there.”

“If there is another town there,” Snow began, “There’s gonna be a shit ton of zombies there too.”

Solstice sighed. “Yes, you’re right but, there would be some sort of shelter for us, maybe some supplies, and we’d also still be near the water.”

Snow nodded but still frowned. She understood the reasoning and it was a good idea, but she just wasn't one-hundred percent on board. They weren’t left with many other options though and she eventually conceded. 

 

The day was eventually bleeding into night. The group had split up to do various activities, Zodiac and Night were left together at what they called “base”, while everyone else was looking for extra materials and water in the woods before they left in the early morning later on. The summer night sky was still bright, but it would be dark soon. Zodiac tried to keep his mind off of being apart from Dream so he attempted a conversation with Night. Though, he hadn’t really said anything to him since a week ago, when he was drunk, so he was finding it difficult to start any sort of conversation naturally. 

Night caught Zodiac looking at him, face contorted angrily, and he rose a brow. “You have something to say to me?”

Zodiac blinked and shook his head after realizing he was staring and stammered, “Oh, I, uh, no...Not necessarily.” Night cocked his head curiously. Zodiac rubbed at his arm anxiously, trying to think if there is something to talk about. “Are you feeling better?” he had asked as soon as Night had turned back around so the other man had to quickly whip his head back around at the question.

Night thought on it before saying, “I’m doing as well as I can, I guess.”

“It just appeared to me that recently you seemed more lively than before. But perhaps it is simply my imagination.”

Night tossed his long, dark locks over his shoulder and they fell flat against his back. He sighed heavily and leaned against one of the trees nearby. “I don't know. Maybe I’ve felt a little better after talking to Dream but—” Night ended with a shrug. 

Zodiac was curious about this alleged conversation between Night and Dream but he didn't press Night any further, figuring it would be better to ask Dream. Whenever they came back. Zodiac looked upward to the sky, the light blue was fading into the dark red and purple of the evening and he began to pace slowly. 

“Are you worried about them?” Night asked.

“It is much more dangerous in the dark so yes, I would much rather everyone be here by now.”

“We could always go looking for them.” Night suggested.

“No. It is best if we stay put for now. I am certain they will be back soon.”

Soon is what Zodiac hoped for, but it wasn't accurate in the slightest. Night had gathered what remained at their base, with the exception of sleeping gear, and made his way back to Zodiac, who remained pacing around in the same spot for a little more than an hour; the rest of their group still had not returned. The sky was dark, only lit up by the faint crescent of the moon.

“What's taking them?” Night grumbled. He looked to the other man, pacing around and muttering incoherently to himself. “Hey, are you going to be okay?” he watched Zodiac go back and forth. “Zodiac?” Night called but the other man seemed too far gone to hear him. Night grabbed onto Zodiac’s shoulder when he passed by again and Zodiac flinched from his thoughts.

“O-Olea?”

“Listen, we should probably go searching for them.” Night said. Zodiac blinked several times, as if coming out of a stupor. “Did you hear me? Let's go look for everyone, okay?”

Zodiac finally gave Night a proper response, nodding in agreement. The moment they had decided what to do next, the duo heard shuffling in the woods close the them. Immediately, their hands went to their knives and they stayed quiet until Solstice and Snow were clearly visible in the scant light of the moon. 

“Solstice and Snow,” Night said instantly, “where have you been? Where are the other two?” 

“Uh well,” Snow began and looked to Zodiac before cutting away quickly and said barely above a whisper. “They fell…” 

Zodiac didn't hear a word she said but her expression said everything. He spoke calmly, far more so than he actually felt. “What happened to Dream?” 

Solstice spoke in place of Snow since she had wimped out, “Some of the ground collapsed while we were coming back and Dream got caught in it. We were close to the river so…she got swept away.”

“The riv—” Zodiac felt faint and stumbled backward after Solstice’s words processed in his mind. Night placed a hand to his back firmly, steadying Zodiac. “Where is Day? Did she get caught up too?” Night asked.

Snow finally managed to say, “She fell too, but not in the river.” 

Solstice shook his head. “That dunce jumped in after Dream though! We told her several times not to!” Solstice saw Night frown and calmed himself. He realized yelling about it wouldn't change what happened. “We were trying to follow them, but the river was too fast.”

“Dream can't swim.” Zodiac said absently, then he said with much vigor. “That's probably why she jumped in. She knows Dream can't swim.” Zodiac looked to Solstice and Snow, “We need to look for them. We were heading downstream anyway so we should grab everything and go quickly.” he instructed. After their camp was packed, Zodiac allowed Solstice and Snow to lead the way.

 

\--

It was rough and Day didn't consider herself the best swimmer, but she wasn't letting her best friend drown, so of course she ignored whatever Snow and Solstice were yelling at her and jumped in. 

Dream was screeching and splashing wildly, trying to keep herself afloat. After seeing Day swimming towards her, she desperately tried to claw through the water to reach her quicker, but to no avail. She never learned any rhyme or reason to swimming and just looked foolish as she sobbed and splashed around violently. Day eventually reached her and Dream was grasping at her limbs frantically trying to stay above water.

Day was thankful there wasn't a storm making this water any harder to swim through. Dream settled with clinging to her left arm as Day swam as best she could with her remaining arm, back to land. The current wasn't too strong so she was certain she could eventually make it to land, however it was far too fast and they had definitely been swept far from their camp.

Finally, she had crawled onto a strip of land, and she pulled the frantic Dream until both her hands and legs were firmly planted into the gravel, water dripping from every inch of her body. Dream stayed staring at the ground, trying to steady her breathing.

Day looked to her worriedly after catching her own breath. “Dream, are you okay?” Dream looked to Day and immediately leaped at her, tackling her into a hug and they both collapsed on the gravel. “Whoa!”

“Day!” Dream cried. “Thank you! I can’t believe you did that for me! Thank you so much!” she was nearly close to crying.

“Dream,” Day wrapped her arms around her. “Of course.” Their moment was cut short when a horrible guttural growling. There was a zombie looming just over them. Day shrieked, scared by how close it managed to get, and rolled over to the side, avoiding the swipe of the zombies arm, dangerously close to their faces; its rotting flesh left a horrible, lingering stench.

Dream had tumbled out of her arms rolling onto the hard rocks and Day glanced over to see if she was alright, however this zombie was still on her. It yanked Day up by her ankle with its rotted arm, twisting and pulling her close. She screamed and twisted, kicking it in the arm and face so the undead creature would let go in some manner, however to creature's grip remained true. 

Dream had to act quickly now that she recovered. She quickly looked around and grabbed the nearest and biggest rock in the gravel she could find, just a bit bigger than her palm. She ran over and kicked the undead in the head— the blow was hard enough to knock it backward, then she drove the rock into the zombie's head it went limp at first and let go of Day’s ankle, allowing her to scurry away, however the zombie was stirring again and Dream drove the rock into the creatures skull. This time it was down for good. She looked around a little while longer for any more threats before collapsing on her knees in exhausted relief.

“Day are you alright?” Dream asked eventually. The other woman nodded, although winced when she tried to stand to help Dream up. 

“Ow! Owowow...I think that stupid thing might have twisted my ankle.” Dream walked over to Day and helped her stand. “Thanks... “ She looked around, taking in the heavy woods just a few feet behind and the river they had just escaped. “What should we do? We’re probably way too far from our camp. Do you think we should try to go back?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Dream decided, “We were going to go this way anyway. Backtracking is probably not a good idea. We do need to camp out somewhere though. I’m sure everyone is probably looking for us.” She adjusted Day, pulling her arm around her shoulder in order to help her walk. 

Day held her foot up just above the ground, her face contorted in pain as her ankle throbbed horribly. “Thank you, Dream,” she told her friend.

Dream gave her a small smile, “Of course.”

 

\--

 

Everyone had agreed to split up, though highly against Solstice’s better judgement, however it was definitely the fastest way to find both Day and Dream.They all were heading downstream but Solstice and Snow continued to search the woods, while Zodiac and Night were together, traveling alongside the river. 

It was well over a few hours of relentless searching. Zodiac was moving far too quickly and Night was barely keeping up. He watched as Zodiac lodged his knife into a zombie skull and toss it onto the gravel and kept on moving. He understood Zodiac was upset but his behavior worrisome and he was afraid Zodiac was going to wear himself out. “Uh, hey, Zodiac, are you gonna be alright?”

“How could I possibly be alright, Olea? There is nothing about this entire situation that has me ‘alright’. Nothing.” Zodiac growled and kicked the gravel in frustration. “God, Dream could be dead and honestly I’ve tried over and over to not think about it, but it is a definite possibility and I am losing my mind.” 

“And, I understand that— I’m worried too, but you have to slow down and maybe calm down just a bit.” 

Zodiac stopped and lashed out at him, “How could I possibly be calm about this?! I—” Zodiac cut himself off, clawing at his face, kneeling on the ground, and seething in intense anger and anxiety. 

Night grimaced. “Okay, perhaps I didn't choose the best words but listen, we haven't found anything suggesting that my sister and Dream are…” The word “dead” danced on his tongue but never broke past Night’s lips. He shook his head. “I think we still have time, Zodiac.”

Zodiac’s arms dropped and Night narrowed his eyes, trying to anticipate what he was going to do next. Oddly enough, Zodiac was looking behind him, wide eyed and horrified. 

“Olea, there is something behind you…” Zodiac said. Night turned around, seeing an object, maybe a heap of something on the ground, just aways from him. Night walked towards it to check out what it could be and Zodiac continued on with a shaky voice. “It looks like a body…” 

Night realized what Zodiac was getting at and whether it was Dream or not, it could have been a dead body and he had to be cautious. He grabbed his knife and inspected whatever it was on the ground. It was a zombie, although, thankfully, not Day or Dream. Night frowned and looked around the area. There wasn't much light but there was an obvious sign of a struggle as some of the gravel was torn up.

“O-Olea? What is it?”

Night’s head cut back to Zodiac. “Dead zombie. It's alright, it's no one we know. But I think they might have been here.” he holstered his knife and went back over to Zodiac, helping him up. “Zodiac, I know you're a mess right now and I get it, but I think Day and Dream are okay and maybe close by.”

“Are you certain?” Zodiac asked.

“I don't know but but we should keep going anyway. Pull it together.”

Zodiac took a deep breath and nodded. 

 

\--

 

“Okay, I think we're fine for now.” Dream sighed. She eyed Day's ankle. She had made a makeshift bond out of her pant leg to compress Day’s swollen ankle. “I hope that isn't too tight.”

“Mmm, honestly, I don't think it's tight enough. But thanks.”

“Ugh… this sucks.” Dream muttered. She shivered as the wind picked up bringing a sudden chill. “Of course, now is the only time this whole stupid month that it's cold.”

Day smiled. “Wanna try making a fire?”

Dream sighed and shook her head. “Nah, it's not that bad.” Dream gasped suddenly. “But if they're looking for us the smoke might help! Good idea Day!”

“Hehe, not what I was getting at but I'm glad I was able to help.” 

“Right, uh, okay,” Dream looked around the area. “Okay, so, I need to find a some wood. I shouldn't have to go that far but I don't wanna leave you here.”

“Oh, I think I'll be fine.” Day assured. 

“Nah, you're coming with me.” Dream decided she scooped Day up with little warning and Day practically shrieked as her weight was effortlessly held in Dream’s arms. 

“O-oh! Dream you really don't have to do this.”

“I'm not gonna leave you here. You never know what will happen.”

Day refused to argue any longer and quietly went along as Dream carried her into the woods and looked for a few good pieces of firewood. 

 

Finding the right amount of wood wasn't too hard but starting the actual fire was a hassle without a lighter of any sort. 

“This is taking forever.” Dream complained. She was twisting sticks together for almost twenty minutes and Day frowned when they fell from her hands and Dream groaned loudly.

“Sorry, I have a lighter but— ” Day patted her pockets before pulling out a tiny pink lighter, and flicking it a few times before giving up, “Yeah, I think it got ruined when I jumped into the river.”

“Not your fault,” Dream told her and she grabbed the sticks again and tried again. When she saw a few embers, she almost screamed I'm excitement. She blew then continued twisting the sticks until— 

“Fire! Aw yeah!” Dream exclaimed and did a celebratory jump. “Okay now, someone pretty please find us.” Day giggled at her. “Hey, get some rest alright? I’ll keep an eye out for now.” 

Day didn't have it in her to protest. And she quickly realized after Dream had told her to rest that she was quite exhausted. Their day had been filled with danger and stress, and sleep was a deadly temptress.

Day nodded and quickly dozed off. Dream smiled, before crouching in front of the flames and staring into its light. 

She hoped someone would come soon, and felt bad that she wanted it to be Zodiac to find them out of anyone else. She couldn't help but miss him and her near death experiences of the day only intensified her feelings. Dream sighed. “Please come soon, Zoey…” 

 

The wild shuffling of leaves from behind her caught Dream's attention and her head shot up. She was tempted to call out Zodiac’s name as the shuffling grew louder and whatever was coming got closer. She didn't think of preparing herself for an attack until it was far too late and she saw the gross, rotting body leap at her, tackling her to the ground.

The loud thud startled Day awake and her head darted about to see what was happening. Once she registered the zombie, Day cried out for her friend and hopped up to help, quickly forgetting about her injured foot and almost immediately falling back down, hissing at the pain. With one of her arms, Dream was holding back one of the creature's arms up from clawing at her body and in the other, she pushed its head away from her by the neck. She almost wretched and turned her head away from the monstrosity’s putrid odor. 

“Get off of her!” Dream had heard Day cry before the zombie was batted away and Day stood before her holding one of the flaming logs. Dream had no time to thank her friend as another undead monster had yanked Day from behind. It's mouth was dangerous close to her neck and Dream didn't think at all before leaping at Day, shoving her own arm into the zombie's face and screaming when it took a chunk out of her flesh instead of Day’s neck. 

Day’s eyes widened in shock and horror and she realized what had just happened. Her eyes were locked onto Dream and she didn't react in time to the other zombie that she had batted away not too long ago, crawling up and taking a huge bite out of Dream’s calf and she screamed again. Day swore for letting her guard down and kicked the creature from Dream, swearing again as the pain from her ankle rippled through her body. 

Day could hear shuffling in the woods around her and her heart almost stopped and she thought there were more zombies coming in for a feast. She was surprised when the zombie behind her, brawling with Dream suddenly went quiet and Dream fell into her arms, moaning out her pain. Night had darted out from behind and swiftly stabbed the other zombie in the face. It went limp and Day knew it was dead for good this time.

“Night!” cried Day. He turned to Day, holding a hurting Dream in her arms. “Night…,” she was blubbering now, “Night, Dream, she…!”

Night saw the bite on Dream’s arm and realized what his sister was trying to say. He hadn't even thought before the words spewed from his mouth, “We can amputate the arm.”

“No.” Dream finally said, her voice was quaking as she spoke through the pain. “I got bit on the leg too. I'll die if you cut them both off.” She turned out her leg towards Night so that he would see the bite there too.

Night’s eyes widened. “Fuck.”

“Zoey, isn't with you is he?” Dream asked. She hoped with all her might that Night would say no, but she was denied even that simple prayer. 

“We were attacked as well, but he told me he was fine and to go on ahead when he heard the scream. But he should—”

“I am here!” Zodiac’s voice carried from the woods and he rushed into the light of the fire, only to be horrified by the sight of the bites on Dream's body. His hands shook and he felt faint. Dream couldn't bare to look at him.

“Dream…!” it was the only thing he could say. 

“Zodiac, I'm sorry. It looks like I got here a little too late.” Night was saying to him but Zodiac wasn't listening; he could only stand and stare, petrified, looking back and forth between her and the bites on her body.

“She wouldn’t have gotten bit if she weren’t protecting me.” Day admitted, her voice was cracked with sobs and she held Dream tighter in her arms. “Dream, I’m so sorry! I should have been more careful!” 

Dream shook her head, “No, it’s not your fault. I should have been paying more attention. I couldn’t let you get hurt because of my carelessness.” she looked to Zodiac still staring blankly. “Zoey…say something, please.”

All eyes went to him as he eventually fell to his knees in front of her, a hand caressed her cheek, “I am sorry…” Zodiac’s voice barely above a whisper.

“Don’t apologize you...goof.” Dream broke out of Day’s hold to embrace her lover. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and murmured, “There’s really nothing you could have done...”

Zodiac hated the words, but she was right. All he could do is hold Dream in his arms as countless emotions and thoughts flew through his mind. Neither Day nor Night bothered them; they sat in near silence with the forlorn couple, just waiting for whatever would happen next to happen.

 

\--

 

The group stayed around the fire for the rest of the night, making a small camp out of it. Solstice and Snow eventually turned up and learned what had happened. Solstice dressed her and Day's wounds. Day and Snow were crying silently, sometimes Solstice but he was trying his best to hide his tears. Other than the occasional sniveling, it was eerily silent—a typical response for every time this happened. 

Only after Dream had a coughing fit did Snow finally say what was on her mind. “What do we do?”

“What do you mean?” Day asked.

“I mean what do we do. Dream’s gonna turn into a gross flesh eating monster eventually.” Dream, sitting curled into Zodiac arms, shifted uncomfortably and Zodiac frowned, giving Snow a dirty look. She shrugged saying “I'm sorry but that's just the situation and us staying quiet about it isn't going to help any of us.”

“Are you saying…?” Solstice trailed off. 

Night finished for him: “Someone kills her or we let her turn and kill her then.” He averted his gaze from everyone when they turned to look at him in shock. “It's, of course, your choice to make, Dream.”

“No one will lay a finger on her!” Zodiac snapped. 

“But Zoey,” came Dream’s voice, “he...he’s right.” Zodiac’s breath hitched and Dream felt him tense up.

“Well, what do you want?” Night asked her, meeting her gaze fully.

“I mean I really don't have much of a choice. I either die sooner or later. Honestly, I don’t really know how much time I have and I just want to be here with Zoey right now.”

“When Risai got bit, I think, it took him about a day to change. You have less than 24 hours.” Solstice informed. It felt bad how easily he could tell her, but it was a skill he quickly learned from his previous work.

“Less than a day to live… cool” Dream said drily. Zodiac held her tighter, as if his embrace could somehow save her. She rested her head against his torso, hoping that it could.

 

No one really slept that evening. They spent as much time with Dream as they possibly could, talking about any and all sorts of things; of course it was mostly Day taking up most the conversation. Eventually Dream hit a particularly bad coughing fit that had her spitting up a bit of blood, horrifying everyone as they realized she was running out of time. They quickly gathered for final goodbyes, before pairing off, Day with Solstice and Snow with Night, to wander around the woods, giving Dream her last remaining moments with Zodiac. 

 

“Zoey?”

“Y-yes, my love?” his reply was delayed, as if he were deep in thought.

“You haven't said anything for a while now. Are you...okay?”

Zodiac once again took his time responding. “No, Dream.” he sounded as if the weight of the world had fallen upon him. “I could not be more miserable right now.” Dream was used to Zodiac exaggerating about how he felt but this was probably the first time he was completely serious. “I keep wanting to apologize to you, but as you said before, there is nothing I could have done.” 

Dream unfurled herself and wriggled up into a seated position in his lap. She rested her hand on his cheek and placed her forehead to his. Zodiac covered her hand with his own. Dream was much too cold and it only added to this anxiety. Dream shifted again until she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

“I don't want to die.” she uttered. Zodiac could no longer hold back his tears and they broke free, furious and unrelenting. 

He embraced her back saying, “I don't want you to die either.” He was holding on her dear life. “I don't know what I'm going to do without you— I don't think I can live without you!”

“Zoey, don't say that.” her voice was quiet and Zodiac could tell she was crying too. She drew back to look him firmly in the eye, but they were both total wrecks.

“We have been together, essentially since birth. How do you expect me to-to even function without you?”

“You have everyone here with you.”

“But not you.” 

“Zoey…” Dream cleared her throat. “I know it’ll be hard but you have to live without me, Zodiac.” He looked her in the eyes as she spoke, and every word she spoke was a knife to the heart. And, though she was much paler and dried blood had crusted her lips, she was so beautiful.  
Zodiac had nothing to and simply held her in an embrace until she stood completely and Zodiac stood up with her, curious about what she would do next.

 

“Zodiac… will you kill me?”

His eyes flew wide and he immediately responded, “Absolutely not!”

“I should have expected you to say that…” She stared down at the ground. 

“Dream, my whole life I have done all that I could for you. I have killed for you and I planned to die for you, but you are asking me the one thing that I cannot do!”

“Zodiac, it hurts so much.” she said, placing her shaking hand against her chest. 

“I…” Zodiac turned away from her. “I cannot.”

“Zodiac, please,” Dream begged, “Even another hour of this is torture. I can feel everything inside me just shutting down. Just waiting for it all to be over is far more hellish.” She held out something toward him and Zodiac quickly realized it was his hunting knife. She definitely had the opportunity to steal it from him, but Zodiac was surprised that he didn’t notice, and more so that she had done it.

Zodiac was begging now, “Dream, don’t make me do this.” 

“If you don't, then I will.” Dream had barely moved but Zodiac had grabbed her arm to keep it and her in place. She was about to say something but he spoke before her. 

 

“I won't let you harm yourself.”

“Zodiac—ow!” he had twisted her wrist around, forcing her to drop the knife. “You really are going to deny me this one last request…” this last request…”

“Yes! I already told you, I will not allow anyone to harm you, not even yourself.” His voice softened. “Just stop. You already admitted that you did not want to die.”

Dream spat, “I’m going to either way! Get it through your thick skull! I’m going to die! Much sooner—” Dream crumbled to the ground and began to hack and cough violently, blood erupted from her mouth and Zodiac let go of her wrist and crouched beside her, trying to soothe her through her fit. Once it stopped, Dream spit blood onto the ground and laughed grimly. “Much sooner than you think.” She finished. “Zodiac, please…” she begged again.

Zodiac looked at the knife on the ground, his fingers brushed over it, then he looked back to Dream.

“Zoey, don’t make this any more difficult than it already is.”

It was now his turn to laugh. “You say that, but you are asking me to do this. Our last moments together and you ask me to kill you.” 

He was silent for many more moments. “Zoey—”

“No,” He grabbed the knife and stood up. Dream’s knees wobbled as she stood up with him. “You do not get to call me that, when making such a request.” the hand that was holding the knife was shaking. “I will help you. If living is such a burden for you then I will... take your life.” When Dream sighed in relief, Zodiac’s fist clenched. 

“Thank you.” A genuine smile fell on her lips. Zodiac’s heart sunk with that final confirmation. He gripped at the knife and drew back.

“I don’t want to do this…”

“I know.”

“A-are you sure you want this?” She reassured it was, although at this point, he knew she wasn’t changing her mind. “Dream,” He whimpered, his tears had come back, somehow spewing faster than before, “I love you!”

“I love you too, Zodiac.” 

His grip wavered for a second, but he steeled himself. Dream waited for him, for as long as it took and Zodiac finally turned his head and plunged his knife into her heart. Dream gasped, shock causing her knees to buckle, but eventually her breathing came up shorter and shorter until she fell limp, her eyes open but still and lifeless. And with her life gone, Zodiac shook fiercely, breathing heavily until he was sure he had to have been hyperventilating. He was muttering rapidly, “Oh, god, oh god, oh god,” He could do anything but look back and forth between the blood on his hands and Dream’s lifeless body and not before long, the air returned to his lungs, only so that he could scream. Scream at his loss and the unfairness of fate.

**Author's Note:**

> some sad shit


End file.
